KOTOR: The End
by Darth Morgoth
Summary: Originally Posted by Darth Nexus9000. I have his full written permission to re-write this story. DSM Jedi Exile, Post KOTOR 2.The Jedi Exile gathers his companions to crush the Republic and kill Revan.
1. Chapter 1

**KOTOR 2: The End**

_Authors Note: I would like to thank Darth Nexus9000 for inventing the storyline and he has given his full permission to re-write his work. His original one can be found in my favorite stories._

_**You were a General in the Mandalorian Wars, master. I have seen the records of your battles, and I know that your name was one the Mandalorians feared. It is not solely because of your skill in battle, but the fact that you could inspire others, convincing them to fight to the death in situations where other military leaders would be forced to retreat. Revan often speculated on your leadership in this regard. I believe my previous master had formed some other conclusions concerning you. Revan's apprentice wanted me to kill you when you left the war effort and did not go with them to the Unknown Regions, but Revan would not permit it.**__**" **_

_**HK-47, to the Jedi Exile**_

As the Ebon Hawk flew over Citadel Station, The Jedi Exile, also known as Devon Arvristall or Darth Nexus, planned the downfall of Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Recollection: After Darth Revan killed Malak and destroyed the Star Forge, he confided in me, told me his memories were returning, memories of Malachor 5 and of the 'True Sith'. Shortly after, he disappeared. Statement: Although I think I like you better, you're much more bloodthirsty, and I really enjoy slowly disemboweling those that threaten you!" stated HK.

"Ok, but right now we need to marshal our troops for war with the Republic. We will talk with GO-TO, he will lend us his HK, and GO-TO guard units. We can also go to Azkul and his Mercenaries; he's a former sith so when the time comes he will obey me.

"Question: What about King Vaklu and the Mandalorians?"

"I know HK, but before we include them we must eliminate those who wish for me to go back to the Light. Gather the crew I the cargo hold, it's time to evaluate the weak links.

After the crew filed into the main room Nexus stepped forward immediately and started speaking:

"I assume that you know that I intend to raise a new sith army to conquer the Republic."

The gasps of surprise that followed plainly showed that they didn't.

"This is not the only reason I have called you here, I must ask you the Question of where your allegiance lies."

"Visas?"

"I would obey your every command, Master."

"Brianna?"

"I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy, my love."

"Atton?"

"You freed me from the teachings of the hypocrite Jedi, My allegiance is yours.

"Canderous?"

"You helped me unite the Mandalorian Clans; my blade is under your command."

"Bao-Dur and Mira?"

"You helped me through my time of darkness; I will help you through yours." Ba0-Dur replied.

"I will follow you." Mira said simply, looking lovingly at Atton, while he gazed at her with a similar expression.

"Mical?"

"I won't follow you Devon, you have become twisted and evil, and I will not help you destroy all that is good!"

Nexus smiled. He knew Mical would rebel and he needed a reason to dispose of the self righteous former protégé.

"Atton, he's all yours."

Atton Rand did not say a word but the maliciously vengeful smile plastered on his face spoke volumes. As he approached the defenseless man he activated his flickering silver lightsaber in an overhead cut as Mical prepared for death. Time seemed to slow as Atton brought down the Laser Sword. Suddenly time seemed to speed up again and it was over in seconds, Mical's body disappearing as soon as it hit the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that we've eliminated the thorn in my side, I need to assign tasks to all of you. HK, you will initiate the construction of you Hk-101 droids and program them to await further orders in the Telosian Academy's storage area. Brianna will accompany me to find a new transport; this one bears the marks of the Jedi and the Republic. Visas will go to the Sith Warlords and Holdouts and make them subservient to me. If they refuse make an example of their leader. GOTO and Canderous mobilize your armies and quarter an advance force in the Telosian Academy, these should be enough space for an army of a few , you will go with Mira to Dantooine and rally Azkul's Mercenaries, and tell him that he is now being employed by Darth Nexus' Sith Empire. It is time to bring the Republic to its knees!

Nexus was lying on his bunk, eyes closed and trying to get to sleep when a metallic clanking announced that HK-47 had entered the dormitory.

"Query: are you awake, master?"

"I am now." Nexus said as he sat up.

"Disclosure: During my stay at the Star Forge with Revan, I found an unusual great hyperspace war-era ship prototype salvaged from Ziost. It has room for 3 sith fighters and quarters for the entire crew. I think that it looks quite Intimidating, or as Intimidating it can be to the greatest droid in the universe. Secretive Statement: And it is also equipped with a Prototype Cloaking Device created with Stygium Crystals from Aetean II." I think it will suit or purposes perfectly, but, unfortunately we have neither the money nor the facilities to build it."

"I think I might be able to help you with that." An Unfamiliar voice said behind them both.

Nexus turned around slowly hand reaching for the black metal cylinder at his side and the sight that greeted him was a young woman in her mid- twenties, with brown hair, blue eyes and a pale completion. She wore a black skintight outfit and carried a deactivated double ended lightsaber at hers side.

"Hello Bastila."

"It has been a long time Devon."

"It was risky coming; you are still a Jedi…"

"No!" Bastila interrupted him halfway through a sentence. "Revan was a fool to think that I'd turn back on the Star Forge, relinquish al that power, I merely used the Dark Side Nexus to cloud his thinking. But that is not the reason I'm here."

"Then what is it?"

"To give you this." Bastila pulled out a hollodisc and handed it to the Exile.

"Enter the Co-ordinates into your Nav-Computer, don't worry you can thank me later." And then she disappeared, as the holodroid projecting her image shut down.

"Query: Do you think we should do it?" HK asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Confused Query: Why"

"Because I used to know her, we were, intimate."

"Assertion: Yes, I think she is trustworthy, and she knows me well enough to know if she tricked us, I would follow her to the ends of the earth to personally disembowel her!"

Nexus got up from the bed and started walking through the ship, into the cockpit, leaned over Atton and said

"Key these co-ordinates into the Nav Computer and take us there immediately."

What is it?" Atton queried

"I don't know…"


End file.
